


The Halloween Celebration

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Happy Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and his family and friends celebrate Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Halloween Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I had this story on Word but I found it so I hope you enjoy this one even if it's not Halloween anymore.

At the Cunningham residence, Richie Cunningham was at his house, putting Halloween decorations the night before Halloween. He, Lori Beth and Richie Jr. were putting up the decorations since tomorrow was Halloween. His younger daughter, Sarah wasn’t there to help because she was with his mother, doing the same thing. He felt sad because his father, Howard Cunningham wasn’t alive to meet his daughter when she was first born.

“Richie? What’s wrong? You’re kind of quiet this evening,” Lori Beth said. 

“I was just thinking about our daughter since she never got to meet Dad when she was first born,” Richie said sadly. 

“I know how you feel, Richie,” Lori Beth said, putting the decoration on the couch and patted his back. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“I’ll get it,” Richie Jr. said. 

“Thanks, Rich,” Lori Beth said, still patting her husband’s shoulder. 

Richie Sr. did his best not to get into tears while around his son and wife. He didn’t want to cry.

“Hi, Mr. Fonz,” both Lori Beth and Richie heard their son greet the retired mechanic at the front door. 

“Hey, Richie. Are your parents home?” Arthur Fonzarelli asked. 

“Yeah, they’re home. Come in,” Richie Jr. said, letting the now married, retired mechanic into the house. 

“Thanks,” the Fonz said, following the boy into the house. 

“Hey, Cunningham, Lori Beth,” Fonzie said when he walked into the living room that evening. 

“Hi, Fonz,” the two greeted their longtime friend. 

“Happy Halloween,” Fonzie said. 

“You too, Fonz. Halloween isn’t until tomorrow,” Richie corrected his friend. 

“I know, Red, but I wanted to say it tonight in case we don’t see each other tomorrow,” Fonzie said. 

“Happy Halloween, Fonz,” Lori Beth returned. 

“Do you Cunninghams have your candy ready for tomorrow?” Fonzie asked. 

“No, but we will tomorrow. Richie’s going to do that tomorrow while I’m getting my hair done,” Lori Beth said.

“I already have my candy all set to go,” Fonzie said. 

“I don’t know how you do it, Fonz. You get your candy ready before the day of Halloween and you get your pictures taken at Christmastime with your girls. I don’t see how you do it,” Richie said, shaking his hand and making a small laugh. 

“Don’t you like to be ready in time for the rush, Cunningham?” Fonzie asked. 

“I do,” Richie said. 

“That’s what I do,” Fonzie said. 

“I’ll let you two visit and Richie Jr. and I will go into the kitchen,” Lori Beth said.

“Okay,” Richie said and watched his wife and son leave the living room. 

“Nice decorations, Cunningham,” Fonzie said, seeing the skeleton and witch on the window. 

“Thanks, Fonz,” Richie said, touching the witch’s hair. 

Fonzie pressed the button on the witch and the witch made a few sounds.

“Very creative, Cunningham. Where’s the cat?” Fonzie asked.

“My parents have the cat, Fonz. I don’t.” 

“I forgot about that,” Fonzie replied. 

There was only one person at Richie’s house Fonzie didn’t see. 

“Where’s your daughter?” Fonzie asked. 

“My mom’s house. She’s helping Mom and Joanie with the decorations,” Richie said.

“Ah,” Fonzie said. 

At the house across the street, the Presleys were also getting ready for Halloween. 

“Can you believe this is our first Halloween here in Milwaukee?” Scott Presley asked his older brother. 

“I know,” Alan Presley said. 

“We haven’t been here long enough to celebrate anything yet,” Scott said. 

“True, Scott. How right you are,” Alan said, agreeing with his younger brother. 

“What are you doing with your class tomorrow?” Scott asked. 

“Watching movies and eat candy,” Alan answered. 

Hours had passed that night and Halloween morning finally arrived. Richie sent his son to school that morning. Richie didn’t mind if Marion took his daughter to school that morning. Marion had called the night before and asked if it was all right to take Sarah to school on Halloween. Richie told her it was all right with him. 

“We had so much fun with the decorations last night, Richard. It was like bringing memories back to when you and Joanie were Sarah’s age,” Marion had told him. 

It didn’t surprise him. Richie decided to finish with the Halloween decorations that day and put the candy out. While working on the candy and decorations that morning, the doorbell rang. He found his neighbor, Scott Presley at the front door. 

“Happy Halloween, Richie,” Scott said. 

“Happy Halloween, Scott,” Richie said, letting his neighbor into the house. 

“Thanks,” Scott said, walking into the house.

“Nice decorations,” Scott said. 

“Thanks. Would you like to help finish putting them up? I can’t reach the top like I used to since I got shot a long time ago,” Richie said. 

“Sure,” Scott said, joining Richie in the living room. 

“Mind if we do it in two ways? I can do the candy and you can do the decorations,” Richie suggested. 

“That could work.” 

The two went to work. Richie wasn’t expecting Scott over, but he was happy he did because he was having trouble reaching the front door and back door to put some of the decorations up. He remembered he couldn’t reach high places like he used to in the past because he had been involved in a gunshot a long time ago and nobody could get the bullet out from his buttocks so he had to live with it. Lunchtime came within a few more hours. Richie and Scott had finished with the decorations and candy. The telephone in the kitchen rang and it was his good friend, Ralph Malph. 

“Hi, Rich. Happy Halloween!” Ralph said. 

“Happy Halloween to you too, Ralph.” 

“Thanks,” the music teacher replied. 

The two visited for a short time since Ralph couldn’t stay on since he had a short break at the high school. 

“Can’t stay on, Richie. I just called to stay Happy Halloween,” Ralph said. 

“Same to you and Karen,” Richie said. 

“I’ll tell her you said that. Sorry you couldn’t see our house this year. It’s really scary,” Ralph said. 

“I believe it.” 

That’s when the two longtime friends hung up. He saw the rest of the afternoon started to fly by and then it started to get dark. The first trick or treaters came by around six – thirty that evening. He saw some good costumes and liked what he saw. 

“TRICK OR TREAT!” the young children said and Lori Beth handed out the candy. 

The doorbell rang nonstop until ten o’clock that night and the candy bag was empty by then. Lori Beth and Richie were ready for bed after the last of the children had come to their house for candy. 

“I’m bushed,” Richie said. 

“So am I,” Lori Beth said as she locked the door after the last of the kids came to the house. 

“I’ll take the decorations down tomorrow, Lori Beth,” Richie said. 

“No hurry, Richie. I’m going to bed. I’ll see you then.” 

“Wait for me!” Richie said after all the lights downstairs were off. 

He hurried to follow her upstairs. After the lights were off in the master bedroom, Richie and Lori Beth Cunningham looked at each other for one last time that Halloween night.

“Good – night, Richie. Happy Halloween,” Lori Beth said. 

“Happy Halloween, Lori Beth,” Richie returned and the couple kissed each other good – night and fell asleep.


End file.
